


Constelaţie

by orphan_account



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, just the smallest bit of exhibitionism, sorry dorko!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're always saying things in Romanian, most of which I assume are profanities, but you seem more comfortable in it. I want to try learning," Adam looked at their hands intertwined, "but please don't ask me to call Darko bad words."





	Constelaţie

"Con... stelaţie"

Nigel gave a crooked smile to the younger man sitting next to him, "I think your pronunciation needs a little work, say it again for me?"

He saw the blush that had slowly formed on Adam's face over the past hour. Cute. 

It started when Nigel had mumbled something in his mother tongue one night after making him watch Star Wars, face half pushed into his pillow. It wasn't the first time he'd done it, but the first time Adam had questioned it.

"What did you say?" he sounded drowsy and Nigel wondered how the kid hadn't conked out yet.

"I called you beautiful."

Adam just wriggled closer and tucked his head under Nigel's chin. Nigel fell asleep petting his hair and feeling the breath on his neck.

The next morning he woke to an empty bed, not unusual if he sleeps in. Groaning and stretching, he noticed it was not at all light outside. Now that was unusual. Even if Adam was up early he was never up, he'd stay in bed until his alarm went off. Deciding not to get worried just yet, he walked around the apartment, taking stock of every room as he went. He didn't have to look too hard, however, because Adam was sat on the couch with his laptop, eyes focused on the screen and mouthing along to something. 

"Darling?" he cringed at his own voice, sounding more annoyed than he truthfully was.

Adam looked up, wide-eyed and illuminated by the bright screen, "Oh. Sorry, did I wake you up?" he said, trying to keep his voice low.

"No, no you're fine," he moved to sit next to him on the couch and Adam pushed the laptop away, Nigel frowned at that, "What are you doing awake so early?"

Nigel sunk further into the couch and turned to give little kisses to Adam's neck.

"I couldn't sleep, I was too excited."

Nigel paused, then broke into a wide grin against his skin, "I could've helped you with that, gorgeous."

Adam scrunched his face and started pushing Nigel away.

"Ada--"

"I want to learn Romanian."

Nigel shut his mouth with a click and stared at the very determined, very tired man beside him. What had brought this on? He knew he'd slip up and speak the wrong language occasionally, but he didn't know Adam thought anything of it. He'd had a few conversations with Darko in Romanian, did he feel left out somehow? Nigel remembered what it was like before he knew English, and he suddenly felt like a shitbag.

"Adam, you don't need to learn a language for me, darling," he grabbed Adam's hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. 

"It's not for you. Also, I said I want to. You need better listening comprehension skills, Nigel."

Nigel huffed a laugh and brought his hand up to plant a few kisses, "What brought this on, then?"

Adam only looked slightly bothered by this, which Nigel counted as a success, "You're always saying things in Romanian, most of which I assume are profanities, but you seem more comfortable in it. I want to try learning," Adam looked at their hands intertwined, "but please don't ask me to call Darko bad words."

"Not even once?" Nigel couldn't help but sound hopeful.

Adam thought of Darko's face the first time he'd insulted him, how proud Nigel seemed as Darko yelled at Nigel for corrupting him.

He relented, "Once."

Nigel's face lit up and he pulled Adam to him, "We'll start tomorrow. Come back to bed, frumos."

Adam couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face as Nigel carried him back to their bed.

\--

"Du-te dracu."

Nigel couldn't stop smiling, "Again, darling."

"Du-te dracu," Adam recited, "What does it mean?"

Nigel's voice was quiet, like he was telling an important secret, "It means 'go to hell'." 

Adam looked scandalized, he pushed at Nigel's shoulder, "Darko was right! You are an evil, horrible man," he took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes, "Du-te dracu!"

He fell into a fit of unrefined cackling and tried, unsuccessfully, to calm himself down, "I'm sorry, îngeraș, I love it when you're cruel."

Adam smiled at him and climbed into his lap, straddling his legs. He ran hands underneath Nigel's shirt and leaned closer to nip at his neck.

"Christ, angel--"

"Call Darko," Adam had whispered it in his ear and Nigel immediately lost whatever arousal he had building up.

Nigel wrapped his arms around Adam and gave a quick squeeze, "You're really bad at dirty talk, darling," then pulled his phone out.

Darko answered already angry. Perfect, Nigel thought. He discussed the business while his hand was running further up his angel's thigh.

Adam started drumming his fingers on Nigel's chest and looking intently at the phone. Impatient thing. 

"Listen for a second, fucker, Adam wants to talk."

Adam heard Darko stop mid-sentence and ask, " _Adam? He never wants to talk to me._ "

Nigel rubbed his hand over his eyes, "You sound so fucking sad when you say that. Here."

" _Wai--_ "

"Hi Darko!"

" _Adam! How are you?_ "

"I'm okay. Nigel has been teaching me Romanian, though he's not very good at it."

Nigel ran his hand from Adam's thigh to his growing erection, began undoing his belt and whispered, "I'll show you what I'm very fucking good at, little shit."

Adam had to cover his mouth to prevent giggling into the phone. 

" _Has he, now? That's wonderful, soon enough you'll only talk in Romanian._ "

Adam clutched onto Nigel's shirt, "Oh, but I've learned so much already. Would you like to hear?"

" _Of course!_ "

Adam knew the enthusiasm was only because Nigel would strangle Darko otherwise, but he still felt bad when he said so innocently, "Du-te dracu!"

There was a long pause, then, " _Give the phone to Nigel would you, little bird?_ "

Adam handed the phone over, his face betraying how excited he was for this part.

Nigel didn't even put it directly to his ear, "H--"

Adam could hear loud yelling in Romanian and Nigel jerked the phone even further away.

Adam settled against Nigel's chest, sighing, "Ești jumătatea mea."

He looked down at Adam, surprised, "When did you learn that?"

"It was the first thing I learned," Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel's middle.

Nigel set the phone down, letting Darko continue, and ran a hand through Adam's hair.

"Inima mea îţi aparţine."

**Author's Note:**

> Constelaţie = constellation  
> Frumos = beautiful  
> îngeraș = angel  
> Ești jumătatea mea = you're my other half  
> Inima mea îţi aparţine = my heart belongs to you
> 
> this is entirely self-indulgent! i was feeling a bit down and needed more of these good boys :')
> 
> talk to me on tumblr!! [catulluseightyfive](https://catulluseightyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
